In response to the extraordinary interest in and demand for substantial training in undergraduate ELSI education, Dartmouth College's Ethics Institute proposes to expand the number of annual offerings of its Summer Faculty Institute and to support the development of an additional center for ELSI education at Howard University. These initiatives would increase the number of undergraduate educators equipped to teach ELSI issues from 20 to 60 each year, and would stimulate new interest in ELSI education. Each offering of the Institute would involve an annual five and 1/2-day program on ELSI issues modeled on the very successful Faculty Summer Institute currently offered at Dartmouth. This proposal represents a logical next step in the employment of the skills and resources we have developed at Dartmouth for undergraduate ELSI education. [unreadable] [unreadable]